


His Little Spoon

by DanicaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Top Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaTommo/pseuds/DanicaTommo
Summary: Ночь - это время для размышлений и воспоминаний. И, конечно же, объятий.





	His Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Этот милейший арт, стал моим вдохновением.  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/c14bf1266aa925aac8db952e7d3a141b/tumblr_o80bo0uHxQ1vu1ilxo1_500.jpg

 

 

Пять лет. Они знакомы пять лет, вместе практически столько же. Ведь это была любовь с первого взгляда. Ларри - именно так стали называть их фанаты, зовут до сих пор. Нет Гарри и Луи - есть Ларри. Их нельзя разделить. Это правило знают все.   
  
Луи сидел на подоконнике их лондонского дома, о котором никто не знает - тут они могут быть собой. И сейчас Лу по-настоящему отдыхал, даже не хотелось курить. Просто потому, что он чувствовал покой, зная, что его мальчик спит на втором этаже в их спальне. Сидеть глубокой ночью на подоконнике в одних пижамных штанах было для Луи слишком по-домашнему. Последние месяцы были сложными для него, и продержался он только благодаря поддержке близких.  
  
Когда-то Лу боялся, что пройдет год-два и их чувства остынут, но прошло пять лет, а Луи только еще больше любил своего кудрявого мальчика. И пускай он сейчас не кудрявый, и мальчиком назвать его сложно, но для Лу он останется навсегда таким. От этих мыслей парень улыбнулся. Лиам называет это «улыбка больного». И, да, он болен. Болен, пять лет.   
  
Луи мысленно перенесся во времена Х-фактор, когда они только сближались. На самом деле, это произошло так быстро, что парень даже опомниться не успел. Гарри уже после первой недели с плохую привычку сбегать в кровать Луи. Мотивируя тем, что ему страшно или же волнительно перед концертом, репетицией и прочим. Он внаглую залезал в объятия старшего парня. Лу, шутя, возмущался, что кудряшки вечно лезут в рот, но все равно притягивал Гарри поближе к себе.  
  
Он помнил первые туры, записи ... Все эти воспоминания, по большей мере, у него связаны с одним лишь зеленоглазым чудом. Помнил, как трудно было скрывать свою любовь на публике, как нужно было притворяться, что тебе интересна та или иная девушка. Но они и это преодолели, это научило их безмерно доверять друг другу. Конечно, ревность не исчезла, ведь никто из них не намерен делиться своим мальчиком. Но скандалов из-за лже-отношений у них не было уже давно.  
  
Лу сейчас с удивлением осознавал то, сколько они всего прошли. И за все это время они ни разу сильно не ссорились. Были небольшие ссоры, но стоило одного из них грустно вздохнуть или блеснуть глазами, полными слезами, как весь пыл и ярость ссоры пропадали бесследно. Луи готов даже убить себя, но не позволять его Гарри страдать. И Луи знал, что это было взаимно. Парень принялся поигрывать на гитаре, думая о Гарри. Луи знал, что музой его был кудрявый, тот, что сейчас не кудрявый. Вскоре Луи услышал тихие шаги. Он перевел взгляд на коридор, ведущий в гостиную. Гарри был в растянутом сиреневом свитере, который так любит носить дома. В нем он казался таким нежным. Кудрявый в одной руке держал мишку, а второй потирал сонные глаза. Сердце Лу пропустило удар - эта милейшая в мире картина заставляла старшего парня влюбляться все больше и больше,  
  
\- Ты снова оставил меня с мини Бу, - тихо пожаловался Гарри, кивком указывая на мишку. Этого мишку Лу выиграл специально для Гарри, за что тот же же получил прозвище «мини Бу». Гарри спал с ним в обнимку, когда рядом не было Луи. Иногда Томмо подкладывал мишку Гарри, если он ночью не спалось и он вставал с постели.   
\- Я надеялся, что ты не проснёшься до того, как я вернусь, и он должен был за этим следить, - улыбнулся Луи, спрыгивая с подоконника и мягко подходя к Гарри, убирая упавшую ему на глаза прядь. Младший парень невольно потянулся за прикосновением. Лу всегда умиляла эта особенность Гарри: он так зависел от прикосновений, он так в них нуждался, что и Луи стал зависим.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что мне нужен именно ты. Я всю неделю спал с мини Бу, теперь хочу с тобой, - Гарри шагнул ближе, уткнувшись носом в шею Луи. Если бы они постояли так немного, то кудрявый бы точно уснул.   
\- Пойдем уже, а то ты уснешь, а нести тебя нелегко, такой большой мальчик! - шутливо проворчал Томлинсон, подталкивая Гарри к выходу с кухни.   
Зайдя в спальню, Гарри сразу усадил мини Бу в кресло и упал на кровать, где уже лежал Лу, залезая в его теплые объятия. Луи крепче прижал своего мальчика к себе, целуя его в макушку и удивляясь, как такому большому Гарри удается быть такой компактной маленькой ложечкой.   
\- Хаааз, - тихо протянул Луи, нежно поглаживая пальцами спину парня.   
\- Что, Бу? - так же тихо произнес Гарри, не открывая глаз.   
\- Хай, - тихо усмехнулся Лу.  
\- Упссс, - хихикнул Гарри.   
Для них это были не просто слова. Для них это как признание в любви, но глубже, сильнее, неповторимей.   
Судьба может творить что угодно, пока они есть друг у друга - они все будут преодолеть. Они были, есть и будут счастливы только вдвоем. 

 


End file.
